A tiered memory system may reduce costs, but may be associated with complexities such as poor application software portability. Further, a tiered memory system may incur overhead such as blocking other threads from executing while a faulting thread waits on slow tier memory access to complete.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.